A New Power: The Beginning
by Imperial Acclamator 119830
Summary: Part Two of the 'A New Power' Series. On the second anniversary of Lord Voldemort's defeat, the Source of All Evil begins a shadow war against the Order, and a terrible secret from Hermione's past returns to haunt the Charmed Ones.
1. The Beginning, Part Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-.-

_It has been two years since the end of the greatest war ever fought in the magical world and the resulting death of the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. In the years since then, the world, both magical and Muggle alike has seen relative peace. Little has changed in the lives of the inhabitants of the Halliwell manor. _

_Harry acquired a job at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione continued her work as headmistress of Magic School, along with her new Whitelighter duties. Ron, strangely enough, went to work for the Ministry of Magic. He rose quickly, soon becoming the Minister's right hand man. Luckily, the Minister was his own father, Arthur Weasley. _

_Ginny became an Auror and continued hunting down Death Eaters still at large. Luna took over the running of the Quibbler after her father retired to hunt exotic, and non-existent, magical creatures. Each of them settled into their new lives, lowering their guard, not seeing the looming threat approaching until it was too late..._

**A NEW POWER**

_**THE BEGINNING**_

-.-

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning, Part Two**

-.-

Monday morning dawned bright and hot in San Francisco, California. The sun peeked slowly over the bay, giving small amounts of warmth to the chilled citizens of San Francisco. The Golden Gate Bridge was clogged with traffic as was usual on a Monday morning as people hurried to work.

The world had become a semi-peaceful place since the end of Lord Voldemort's reign. So much so that often people forgot that such an evil could easily return. Two days from now, Hogwarts would be hosting a party in honor of the two year anniversary of the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Hermione awoke to find the house warm and cozy as it usually was. She rolled over to face her husband, Harry Potter, expecting him to still be sleeping. Instead, he lay there, watching her and lazily curling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Hermione asked sweetly. Harry kissed her and smiled.

"I'd rather watch you sleep." Harry told her, grinning.

"Enjoy that, do you?"

"Well, there's something else I'd rather be doing, but..." Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Is that _all_ you think about?"

"I'm a guy, what'd you expect?"

"Well, I would have hoped that you would be sweet and understanding."

"I'm sweet and understanding!" Harry exclaimed, adopting an expression of incredible hurt. "But I'm also charming and irresistible." Hermione rolled her eyes and made to climb out of bed, but Harry pulled her back.

"Don't go..." Harry whispered, drawing her closer to him.

"Sorry, but I've got to get to Magic School. And you, mister, have a class to teach at Hogwarts."

"One of the other teachers can cover for me..." Harry muttered, slowly kissing down her neck.

"Perhaps, but I don't have anyone to cover for _me_. You're teaching one class. I'm running an entire school." She attempted to pull away again, but Harry was ready. Harry pulled her back, spun them both around, and pinned her to the bed.

"Now," Harry said firmly "Where are you going to be spending the morning?"

"Magic School," Hermione said, orbing out from under him. Harry floated in midair for a moment and then fell onto the mattress.

"Hey, no fair!" Harry called in the direction of the bathroom. "You didn't say we could use our powers!"

"No, but I didn't say we couldn't either!" Hermione told him, her voice full of mischief.

Harry fell back on the bed and sighed. Two years ago, he wouldn't have believed that this life would ever be possible. In Harry's opinion, everything was perfect. He was married to the most gorgeous witch on Earth; he was the father of three beautiful daughters. He lived in a wonderful city, full of life and happiness. Harry couldn't possibly be happier. And even though Hermione was often away at Magic School or dodging energy balls and poison arrows to save her charges, he accepted it as part of the package.

Hermione stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom. Harry, being the playful person he'd always been known to be, tackled her as she left the bathroom, pinning her to the bed once again.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as he removed her towel. With a wave of his hand he magicked the blankets on top of them. Harry gently ran his fingers through her dripping wet hair. Her slick body slid against his as she struggled to escape.

"Harry, I... ohh... ohhh... oooooh." Harry softly rubbed a spot on her lower back, knowing that this simple action could make her do anything he wanted. She instantly stopped fighting and relented to him

"You're evil..." Hermione managed to mutter.

"I know." Harry responded with a smile as Hermione let out a pleasured sigh.

-.-

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"You're late for work."

"I'm aware."

"And you don't care?"

"Not really."

"Since when?"

"Since I realized sleeping in was far more fun." Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her slender form. Hermione rolled over to face him. She whimpered slightly as she shifted her position. Harry frowned.

"I still can't believe vanquishing Voldemort didn't reverse that spell he put on you." he muttered. "And then there's the fact that, technically, you're dead."

"Whitelighters can have spells put on them, Harry." Hermione reminded him. "I've lived with it this long; I think I can handle it."

"It's still not fair." Harry said.

"Perhaps not..." Hermione agreed, glancing sleepily at the clock.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"Almost ten," Hermione told him. Hermione climbed out of bed, pulled her nightgown back on and was just reaching for her bathrobe when a demon shimmered into the room and hurled a fireball at Hermione. It struck her in the right shoulder and simply disappeared. She blew him up with a wave of her hand.

"Come on!" she screamed, gesturing wildly at the scorch mark on the carpet. "Don't they know who lives here? I would think that by now they'd have learned attacking like that doesn't work!"

"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked curiously. "They usually _don__'__t_just show up like that." Hermione considering him for a moment, then grinned.

"Why don't we ask him?" Harry's eyes widened and he stared at her with an expression of complete confusion.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"Well, seeing as I can blow things up, I figured... why can't I bring them back as well? It's called Regeneration and I've been practicing." Hermione made a sort of flicking motion with her hand, and the demon reformed. With another wave, she froze him and then unfroze his head.

"What...?" The demon said, attempting to free himself. 'Unfreeze me, witch."

"No." Hermione said brightly. "Instead, you can tell me who sent you and I might decide to not blast you into atoms... again"

"Heh... like I'd tell you anything." Hermione blew the demon's arm into bloody tatters. The demon roared with pain and rage.

"Want to reconsider?" Hermione asked, still in that pleasantly bright voice.

"I was sent to you to give you a warning," the demon said at last. "He is making his move. You won't even see him coming. You won't know that Gri... ahh!" Fire engulfed the demon.

"Okay... I didn't do that," said Hermione, backing away nervously. "Someone else did that, I didn't do that."

"Whoever sent him must not have wanted us to know who he was." Noticing the look on Hermione's face, Harry added, "There's nothing we can do without more information. Even the Book of Shadows won't help. Let's go down and get some breakfast." Hermione nodded.

"Fine." she said, clearly unhappy. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and together they headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

-.-

"Is that bacon almost done?"

"Hey, you can't rush perfection, Ron."

"I'm not rushing perfection, Gin. I'm rushing you." Ginny glared at her brother as Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen

"Morning, you two." Luna said, looking up from her copy of the Quibbler. "Have a good night?" she asked with a smirk. Hermione gave her a playful smile.

"_And_ morning." she said, taking a seat at the table.

"I don't want to hear about this." Ron said.

"And we're not going to _tell_ you about it," Harry said, laughing. "But we _are_ going to tell you about the demon that tried to kill Hermione this morning."

"Err... Harry," Ginny said, dumping a load of bacon onto a plate into front of them. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but she's already dead."

"That's _not_the point." Harry growled. "It was what happened after Hermione reformed him. He told us... he said that someone was about the make their move against the Ministry. We didn't get a chance to get a proper name. Someone else vanquished him before he could say anything."

"What me to check the Book?" Ginny asked with a shrug.

"It wouldn't help," said Harry. "It was just an lower level demon and without a name there's no way we'll be able to ID his boss."

"So... what should we do?" Luna asked.

"Wait it out," Harry replied. "If anything else comes up, we'll look into it. Otherwise, I don't think there's anything else we _can_ do."

-.-

"His powers vanished after the Charmed Ones vanquished him two years ago. How do you plan to acquire them?"

"His powers still exist even though Lord Voldemort himself was vanquished, Draco. In two years, I had expected you to have learned at least that much."

"I'm sorry, Zankou. I..."

"I haven't the time to listen to your sniveling apologies," Zankou growled. "The Source is preparing to make a move, and I can only suspect that Grindelwald is behind it. Grindelwald _must__not_ complete his plan. If he does, we are _all_doomed. Good and evil alike."

-.-

"I haven't seen her in years, Dumbledore saw to that. In fact, I thought she was dead for quite some time. Just what is it you propose I do now? She has far more power now than she had as a child."

"I need you to break her, Daniel. Attacking the Charmed Ones in a straight exchange of fire doesn't work, that's how demons die! I need you to break her spirit. Remind her of the endless torment you put her through in her childhood. Hermione Granger is the heart and soul of the Charmed Ones. Destroy her spirit and the Charmed Ones will be broken."

"My daughter is not the little girl I once held in thrall," said Daniel. "She's strong. She'll fight."

"I am Lord Grindelwald, Daniel. Even she cannot stand against me."


	2. Blast from the Past

-.-

**Chapter 2**

**Blast from the Past**

-.-

"So, that's about it. Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you. We're definitely interested. Where can we fill out an application?"

"In the Great Hall," said Hermione. "It's this way. If you'll follow me?" Hermione led Monica and her daughter, Rebecca, to the Great Hall, giving a running commentary on the history of Magic School as they went.

"...and Paige did an excellent job running the school, but soon became tired of spending all her free time here, so she handed the keys to the school over to Leo Wyatt for a short time. Since they gave up their powers, I've taken over the school's operation."

"Seems like Magic School has been through a lot." Hermione nodded, stepping behind a desk to retrieve an application form.

"Indeed, it has." A bright blue-white light filled the room, and Harry appeared. He motioned for her to follow him, and walked toward her office. "Fill that out, and I'll be back in a bit. Okay?" Leaving Monica to fill out the form, Hermione followed Harry's path to her office. When she opened the door, Harry grabbed her and lifted her into his arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They blocked out the world around them, losing themselves in each other. Harry softly placed her on the surface of her desk, leaning her across it, a playful smile on his lips. He pulled off her long black robe, and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt.

"I've missed you." he whispered.

"Harry, I only left the manor two hours ago."

"Maybe because you'll live forever, two hours isn't very long. For people like me, you know, people who aren't dead, two hours seems like a long time." Hermione grinned as he slowly kissed down her neck, between her breasts, and past her stomach before finally returning to her lips.

"We need to get you a hobby." she said laughing.

"I already have a hobby." Harry said, attempting to remove her skirt.

"A _new_hobby." Hermione told him. "One that you can do with your clothes _on_."

"Oh, but I like my current hobby." Hermione giggled.

"I know you do, but if you don't get to Hogwarts, you aren't going to have a job. Not to mention what the Elders would say if a student discovered us in this position. Especially since they're already considering closing the school." Harry's expression changed at once. He stood up, pulling her to her feet as he went.

"What do you mean they're thinking about closing the school?" Harry demanded. "They can't do that!"

"They can, and they will if I give them a single reason to do so. I love this place, Harry. I can't risk losing it, and you can't risk losing your job. I'll see you at home." Harry kissed her once more and orbed out.

-.-

**HOGWARTS CASTLE. **

"Good evening, Harry. Oh, and Ginny, Ron and Luna as well! I had thought only Harry would be coming. Come in, come in." Dumbledore held open the door to let them in. "And where is Mrs. Potter tonight?" the headmaster asked.

"Magic School," Harry said. "She wanted to come too, but she had to much to do. So, what did you want to discuss? It sounded urgent..."

"Right to business, eh? Very well, please sit down." Once they had all taken their seats and had refused the customary lemon drop offer, Dumbledore began.

"Over the past few weeks, a series of witches and wizards have been murdered."

"How many?" Ron asked.

"Eighty-six," Dumbledore said, sadly.

"Eighty-six?" Harry said disbelievingly. "And we're just hearing about this?"

"Harry, since Voldemort's downfall there have been hundreds of murders caused by the remaining Death Eaters. Recently, they have become _far_ more brutal, more organized, and... more _important_. Ministry officials have been killed, Order members..."

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You said a demon attacked her at the manor yesterday. Maybe it's all connected!"

"It's possible," Dumbledore agreed. "Although, I believe he was after both of you. It seems that the Death Eaters and the Underworld are rallying around a new leader. Whoever this person is, he or she would undoubtedly love to eliminate the Charmed Ones."

"Sir," Harry said. "this is going to spiral out of control fast. We've got to find this wizard, or demon, or whoever the hell it is and stop him before this turns into another war like the one with Voldemort." Dumbledore nodded.

"I heartily agree, Harry. However, we must be cautious. The public would likely panic were they to learn of this. Despite what they say, the devastation Voldemort wrought is still fresh in everyone's minds. The Minister has done his best to keep things quiet, but he will not be able to do it forever. For now, you four should head back to San Francisco. Once I have more information, I will contact you."

-.-

**1329 PRESCOTT STREET**

Hermione sighed and flopped down on the couch. She had just put the girls down for a nap and was looking forward to a nice, long one herself. This clearly wasn't meant to be, as the moment she laid down a knock came at the door. Muttering darkly, she stood and went to answer the door. She tripped over Crookshanks, who darted down the staircase and across her path. She reached for the doorknob and pulled it open.

The sight before her caused her heart to skip a beat. Her breath caught in her chest as terror filled her. The man standing in the doorway was a about a head taller than her. He had long, dark hair, brown eyes, and was rather muscular. Finding her voice, Hermione asked,

"W... what are you doing here?" Instead of answering, he stepped into the house. Hermione backed away.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." The man said. "I must confess my disappointment that my own daughter doesn't want to see me."

"I'm not your daughter, Daniel," Hermione said firmly, as though willing it to be true. "Not anymore."

"As much as you don't like it, sweetheart, it is _fact_. Just like _Danielle_ is my daughter as well." Somehow, that statement gave Hermione a sudden burst of courage... and a wave of burning hatred.

"Don't talk to me about her," Hermione snapped. "You ruined her. You _destroyed_ her. She could have done a lot of good things with her life..."

"And why would a demon give a damn about doing good?" Daniel demanded.

"A _demon_wouldn't," Hermione shot back. "Danielle is only _half_ demon. She's half human too. She has a _lot_ of good in her. You might have given her demon blood, but _I_ gave her human blood. So don't even think she couldn't have done good things... she could have, but she never had a chance to choose which side she wanted. You made her choice for her." Daniel laughed out loud.

"I might have shown her the dark path, but she chose to continue down it." He slowly cupped Hermione's cheek and pressed her against the wall. "You've become an amazingly beautiful young woman, Hermione." He whispered, his lips making leaving a trail of kisses along her neck.

"You... you can't... not again." Hermione rambled, her mind quickly becoming a blur. One lone thought pressed upon her horrified consciousness. Orb out. Transferring this thought to reality, however, was another thing entirely. Her terror kept her rooted firmly to the spot. Summoning every once of courage she could, she orbed out of his grasp and reappeared ten feet away.

"You don't get to do that to me," she said, far more bravely than she felt. "Not again."

"Hmm... a Whitelighter? I wasn't told about that..."

"I suppose you weren't told about this either." Hermione said, giving her hand a slight flourish. He should have exploded, they always exploded. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Oh, now that wasn't very nice." he growled. "Perhaps I should teach you to respect your elders." He took a step forward, but was suddenly flung backwards. Hermione spun around. Harry came down the stairs, fury in his eyes. Ron, Ginny and Luna followed him.

"Seems I'm a little outnumbered..." Daniel muttered., shaking his head. "We'll finish this later, baby." he told Hermione before flaming out. Harry stepped toward Hermione.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him, tears filling her dark eyes.

"He's my father," she whispered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna gathered in the living room. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to." Harry said, noticing how she didn't seem to know where to begin.

"No," Hermione said at once. "I... I want to tell you, I just... I don't know where to start."

"How about at the beginning?" Ginny suggested. Hermione took a deep, steadying breath.

"Okay, the beginning... It started, well I suppose it technically started when I was born. My father was... not the kindest man in the world... not anywhere near, in fact. When I was young, he often abused my mother... She tried to hide it, to act like nothing was wrong, but... but I saw the cuts, the bruises... and I heard the screaming... Eventually, I learned the truth for myself... When he turned to me instead of her.

"Hogwarts became my... escape, if you want to call it that. After our fifth year, my mother died. I was told she died of a heart attack, but I never believed it. He killed her... I know he did. After that, everything went to hell. I confronted him about my mother's death... he didn't particularly like that..." Harry exchanged glances with the others and said,

"You don't have to talk about it, Mione. We understand. It must be painful for you." Ginny leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Hermione's. The emotion she felt streaming from Hermione was incredible. Certainly nothing like what Catherine had felt when she first recieved the power of empathy, but it was still up there.

"He raped her," Ginny said suddenly. Her voice was different. Strange. As though someone else were speaking through her. "And not only once... for much of her childhood, he... She became pregnant. After the baby was born, Daniel took her away. Hermione doesn't know where, but she assumes it to be a place to train demons, for she quickly discovered her father was not a mortal, but a demon. Hermione never knew where her father took her little girl, but knows she is still alive. She can feel it." Ginny gasped and released Hermione's hand. She slumped back in her chair and gazed around at them all, breathing deeply.

"Wow," she muttered. "I've never... felt anything like that before. It was like I was seeing what Hermione had experienced. Sort of like a premonition, but not."

"Maybe your powers are advancing. I mean, if you can feel what others are feeling, why shouldn't you be able to feel what others have already felt too?" Luna said. "What do you think, Harry? Harry?" Harry wasn't listening. He was watching Hermione closely, a concerned look in his eyes.

"It's that... Is what Ginny said, what actually happened?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, her gaze dropping to the floor. "Yeah, that's what happened..."

"You should have told us," Ron said grimly. "We're your friends, we could've helped you!"

"Helped me? How?"

"Well, we could have vanquished that sorry bastard for starters!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wait," Luna said. "if your father was a demon, then doesn't that make you..."

"Half demon," Hermione finished Luna's sentence for her. "Yeah, I know..."

"Hold on," said Ginny. "If you're half demon why can't you throw energy balls and whatnot? Why haven't your demonic powers shown themselves?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess, I made choice. I chose good over evil, so.. maybe that's the reason."

"I suppose it could be..." Harry commented.

"Well, there's only one way to find out for certain." Ginny said, picking up the telephone. "We'll have to take the Halliwell sisters up on their offer."


	3. The Fellowship of the Halliwells

-.-

**Chapter 3**

**The Fellowship of the Halliwells**

-.-

"I just... it doesn't feel right."

"Listen, you fool girl! After twelve years, I would have hoped you would have learned this by now."

"I'm sorry, sir. I... I've just had a lot on my mind recently."

"And what is it that is distracting you."

"It's nothing..." Danielle sighed. "I've just been... thinking about my mother." The demonic instructor glared at her.

"How many times must I tell you this? Your mother is a witch. A good witch. A Charmed One. That makes you and she _enemies_. She would destroy you simply because of who you are. She _despises_ you." Danielle shook her head, her brown hair falling into her eyes. She brushed it away irritably.

"If she is a good witch, she wouldn't just kill me. She would try to turn me to her side." Danielle countered. At this, the instructor knew he was beaten. The girl was smarter than she often seemed. She had a certain... compassion for others. A compassion which should have been _beaten_ out of her by now.

"It... it's not that I want to join her. I just need to see her, meet her, find out why she didn't try to find me... why she has never even seemed to care about me." The instructor sighed, glaring down at the girl before him.

"Very well,"

-.-

Brilliant blue-white light filled the living room as Harry appeared with the Halliwell sisters in tow. Phoebe quickly sat down at next to Hermione, who was still staring at the floor.

"You okay?" she asked quietly. It was a moment before Hermione answered.

"I... don't know." she whispered. Phoebe wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders, watching her, looking concerned. She gently took her hand, causing both women to feel that familiar tingling feeling course through them. It somehow felt much stronger than it had in the past, perhaps because it had been nearly two years since they had last touched.

"Okay," Piper said, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Hermione and leaning forward to meet her gaze. "You all wanted to know why Hermione's demonic powers haven't shown themselves yet. I honestly have no idea why you never recieved them, but you're not half demon anymore. Becoming a Whitelighter erased your demon half. You're an angel, Hermione. You're not evil." Piper stood and walked toward the kitchen, motioning for Harry to follow her.

"What's this about?" Harry asked when Piper took a seat at the table and indicated the Harry should do the same.

"Harry... there's something you need to know about your wife…"

"And what's that?"

"She's been through a lot more than she's letting on, Harry. I could see it in her eyes... She's been through a lot… she's done things she very deeply regrets…"

"How do you know all this?" asked Harry.

"I already told you!" Piper exclaimed. "There was... there was something in her eyes. I don't know what it was, but there was definitely something… I mean, I know she was raped and had a child taken from her, but... it was deeper than that... A lot deeper."

"Well, I'll... I'll ask her about it then." Harry said, rising to his feet.

"No," Piper said firmly. "Harry... there are some things that are better left in the past. Let _her_ come to you if she wants. If not, then let her deal with it. It may not be something she wants to remember. I just thought you should know…"

"But if she's hurting... maybe I can help her."

"Bringing up her past, Harry… especially now… It might just hurt her worse."

-.-

**Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Seventeen Years in the future.**

"Hope, how's Elizabeth?"

"It's not looking good, Kat. That energy ball did a number on her. I don't think she'll..."

"Don't even say it. We're not losing her, sis. Not a chance in hell."

"I wish we could heal her..."

"Hope, we haven't figured out how to do that yet. So..."A dark haired figure came darting toward them through the trees, causing Catherine's sentence to fade away.

"Danielle? What are you doing back?" Catherine asked, as her oldest sister ducked behind the log the three girls had been using as cover.

"We're too late." she said sadly. "They've already killed them."

"Damn!" Catherine exclaimed. "Okay, then. We've got to go. We should head back to the Order's camp, and..." Danielle was shaking her head.

"Kat... while I was up at the school, I overheard Death Eaters reporting to Grindelwald. They spoke about the Order's base."

"What about it?" Catherine pressed. Danielle lowered her gaze to the ground.

"It's gone. Dumbledore... everyone's dead."

"It's over, then." Catherine whispered. "If it's just the four of us... what can we do against Grindelwald?"

"Come on!" Danielle exclaimed. "You three are the Charmed Ones! If anyone can stop him, it's you!" Catherine sighed.

"We only got our powers a year ago. Mum and Dad had sixteen years to defeat Grindelwald. If they couldn't do it, how are we supposed to?"

"Right now, we've got to get Liz to a healer, or Whitelighter... or someone." Hope said, gently squeezing Elizabeth's hand. She stood and tore her gaze away from her dying sister. "If she dies... it truly is over."

"But where?" Danielle asked. "St. Mungo's is nothing but a ruin and we don't know how to orb up to the Elders, so..."

"I know who we can call!" Catherine exclaimed, looking up at the sky silently praying her cry would be answered. "Paige!"

-.-

**Halliwell Manor, Present Day.**

"Well, whoever this guy is, it won't be easy to stop him. Honestly, the way you describe the attacks... it sounds almost..."

"Source-like?" Phoebe said, finishing Paige's sentence. "Yeah, I was thinking that too."

"But we vanquished him years ago." Piper said. "He couldn't be back."

"What if another, more powerful, demon or wizard brought him back?" Ginny asked. "Would that be possible?"

"Well... no... well, I suppose it _could_ be." Piper said. "I mean if he or she possessed incredible power... way more than even Voldemort had. It takes a lot of power to restore the dead, and especially the vanquished, back to life."

"Wait, Hermione can resurrect the dead." Luna said. Phoebe shook her head.

"No, she can't. She can regenerate something _she_ blew up, not something someone else vanquished years before. And even then, it's only temporary. Eventually, she'll be able to do it permanently, but it'll take some time."

"We don't even know if it really is the Source anyway. It could just be someone mimicking him." Ron told them.

"Quite true," Harry commented. "Whoever it happens to be, we've got to find them soon before this escalates into a conflict like the one with Voldemort."

"The Wizarding World isn't prepared for this..." Hermione said, entering the attic and closing the door behind her.

"Huh?" Piper said.

"We're not prepared." Hermione said, taking a seat on the sofa. "We've gotten complacent... lazy. Now, we're struggling to catch up, and... We don't even know what we're up against this time."

"No, we don't. How would we even find out? There's no one who can go down to the Underworld to..." The attic door creaked open and a dark haired girl stepped inside..

"Maybe… maybe I could help?" the girl said uncertainly.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry inquired, eyeing the new arrival warily. The girl shifted uneasily.

"I'm..."

"Danielle." Hermione said, standing to her feet. Danielle's gaze shifted from Harry to Hermione.

"Hermione, do you know her?" asked Ron.

"Yeah..." Hermione said breathlessly, a small smile creeping onto her face. "She's my daughter."

"I'm not here for that," Danielle said, tearing her gaze away from Hermione. "I.. I've done many terrible things in my life, and... I... er... I never got to choose which side I wanted to be on. But, I've seen what good magic can do... I've felt what being good feels like. It feels right... to me, anyway. I don't want to be evil anymore."

"The last time we trusted a demon," Piper said, glaring at Danielle as though she were something vile that needed to be quickly squashed. "He betrayed us, turned Phoebe evil, went crazy and tried to erase Paige from the past. We won't be making _that_mistake again."

"Now wait a second, Piper." Ginny said. "While I'm no demon, there was a time in my life when I was as close to being evil as you can possibly get without having gone all the way." Ginny's gaze drifted to Hermione, then to Harry, then back to Piper. "A very short time ago, I attempted to kill Hermione. Nearly did it, too. Afterwards... I... regretted it. Terribly. Once I realized, even after all I'd done, she'd forgiven me, I... changed. People change, Piper… Even the worst of us." Piper shook her head, clearly still unconvinced.

"Fine, trust her if you want," she muttered. "It's your funeral."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Danielle insisted, casting a pleading look in her mother's direction. Hermione met Danielle's gaze. Everything in her mind told her not to trust the girl standing before her. Her heart, however, told her otherwise. She turned to Ginny.

"What do you think?" she asked. Ginny closed her eyes. After a tense moment, she said,

"She's conflicted. She doesn't know what she wants; she merely knows that evil doesn't feel right. She believes that good can give her a second chance." Hermione looked back at Danielle, her eyes narrowed.

"The last time I trusted someone I thought might be evil," Hermione said warningly. "It came back to bite us all in the ass. I've regretting trusting him since then..." she hesitated before continuing. "_Don__'__t_make me regret trusting you." Danielle shook her head.

"I won't."

-.-

**Hogwarts Castle, Nine Years Earlier.**

Hermione stood atop the Astronomy tower; a broomstick floating at her side, a single bag lay on the ground at her feet.

"You don't have to do this." Harry whispered, gripping her hand tightly. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I do. Dumbledore asked me to do it, and I said yes. It'll be dangerous, but I'm willing." Harry hesitated.

"Will... will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know, Harry. I'd like to think so, but where I'm going..."

"Where are you going?"

"You know I can't tell you about that. In fact, I doubt you or anyone other than Dumbledore will ever know where I'm going."

"Mione... promise me you'll come back. Promise me that somehow, someway, you'll manage to find your way back to me." Tears began to stream down Hermione's face as she pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"I... I... I'll try. I'll try, but there's something I need you to do for me."

"Anything." Harry whispered.

"I need you to try and get along with Catherine. I know you don't like her, but I've been spending a lot of time with her, and... well, she's changed. She's not all that bad once you get to know her. I think she'd like a friend while I'm away." Harry sighed.

"If you were anyone else, Mione... Fine, but only because you're the best friend I've ever had." A sudden impulse struck him, and he leaned in a kissed her.

"Good luck." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Luck won't help, Harry. Be safe." With that, Hermione climbed onto the broom, grabbed her bag, and took off into the night.

Harry left the Astronomy tower and slowly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. On his way he ran into Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper.

"Oh, hello Hagrid." Harry muttered sadly.

"'ello 'Arry!" Hagrid boomed. "Wha's got yeh so down?"

"Oh, it... it's nothing, Hagrid. I'd best get going. It's not time for everyone to be in their common rooms, but I don't want to give Snape a reason to give me detention. See you, Hagrid."

"Yeah..." Hagrid said, watching Harry's retreating back. "See yeh."

Arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry gave the password "Truth and Trust" and sank down into a chair next to Ron.

"Well?" Ron said in a quiet voice so no one else would hear.

"She's gone." Harry confirmed.

"Think we'll ever see her again?" Ron asked. Harry hesitated for a long moment before answering.

"No," He said sadly. "No, I don't."

-.-

**Halliwell Manor, Present Day.**

Late that night, Hermione descended the darkened staircase on her way to the kitchen. As she reached the bottom step, she noticed a light on in the sitting room. She slowly made her way over and found Danielle sitting quietly on the sofa looking markedly forlorn.

"Hey," Hermione said softly from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Not really..." Danielle said, not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Well, it'll take some getting used to." Hermione said, taking the seat beside Danielle.

"What are you doing up this late, anyway?" Danielle asked. "It's after midnight." Hermione shrugged.

"I don't sleep well," she said. "I haven't for... many years."

"Why not?" asked Danielle curiously.

"A number of reasons," Hermione said quietly.

"What reasons?" Danielle pressed. Hermione smiled.

"You're certainly persistent, aren't you?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry or anything. I'm just..."

"No, no, it's fine. It's good. You're curious." Hermione said warmly. "I understand, and it's alright. There are just... some things in my past I prefer not to bring up. Like... what your father did to me and..."

"Wait," Danielle said suddenly, her eyes narrowing. "What did he do to you?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"He... he didn't tell you?" She asked incredulously. "Not about any of it?"

"No…" Danielle replied. "No, he never told me anything about, well… anything, really.""

"I... don't know if I should tell you this," Hermione said uncertainly. "This, it's… It's not really… I don't really know how to even begin, I…"

"Whatever it is, I deserve to know." Danielle said firmly. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah... you do. Okay, but this won't be easy to hear." Hermione told Danielle the whole story. Danielle was outraged and rightfully so. Hermione hated to see Danielle so sad and angry, but she perhaps learning what her father had done would be the final nudge to help push her towards the good side.

"I... can't believe he could be so cruel." Danielle whispered, silent tears streaming down her face. "I mean, I can... I've seen evil things, but... Mum, I want to be good, but I don't know how."

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought... I understand why you wouldn't..." Hermione laughed.

"No, no, no. I wasn't saying I didn't want you to say it... it's just... it took Catherine a while to feel comfortable saying it."

"Well, it's just... I've never had a mother before. I was sort of hoping... maybe that could change..." Hermione nodded.

"It can. It _will_. Look, you should head up to bed. Tomorrow, you get to tell us everything you know about these attacks." Danielle nodded, stood and made to leave sitting room. At the doorway, she paused, turned and darted back to Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug. After what seemed like years, Danielle pulled away and left the room without speaking.

Hermione waited until Danielle's footsteps died away before leaving the room herself. She made her way up to bed with a smile on her face. She'd done it, she knew she had. She'd gotten through to Danielle. The daughter she had thought she had lost to evil forever. Despite the Wizarding World on the verge of another war, Hermione couldn't help feeling happy.


	4. The Astronomy Tower

-.-

**Chapter 4**

**The Astronomy Tower**

-.-

**Halliwell Manor, Seventeen years in the future.**

"Paige, we can't stay here long," said Catherine as the five of them materialized in the manor's attic. "Grindelwald will be coming for us soon."

"I know, Kat. I just need a semi-safe place to heal Elizabeth." Paige placed her hands over Elizabeth's wounds. A warm, golden gold emitted from her palms.

"It's working." Paige confirmed. "So, just what were you four doing, anyway? You know no one is supposed to go near Hogwarts anymore."

"The Order has... had a plan to retake the school," said Catherine, sinking onto the old, pink sofa. "Unfortunately, Grindelwald captured the Minister of Magic and a group of his associates. We tried to get into the school and rescue them, but..." Paige nodded, understanding.

"The Ministry's camp was destroyed as well. I think... the four of us are all that's left of the Order of the Phoenix."

"So, what are you going to do?" Paige asked. Kat shook her head.

"I... don't know," she said sadly. "What _can_ we do? It's just the four of us..."

"_Five_of us,"

"What?"

"I'm coming with you." Paige said defiantly. "I died for this war. You could use a Whitelighter and I'm certainly going to help you win this."

"But, Paige..."

"No 'buts', Catherine. It's decided. I'm going." Paige smiled and ceased the healing process. Elizabeth sat up and gazed blearily around at them all.

"What... err... what're we doing here?" She asked. "Why aren't we...? Paige? Where did you come from?"

"You, missy, nearly got yourself killed." Paige explained, motioning for Elizabeth to lie back down.

"Liz," Catherine said. "We've got some problems. I..."

"Are you certain this is the best time for this?" Paige asked. "She nearly died today."

"We don't have a lot of time, Paige." said Danielle.

"Just tell me," Elizabeth demanded. "I'm fine."

"The Minister was executed, Liz. We couldn't get to them in time. The Ministry's base was destroyed as well."

"But... who's left? What about the Order of the Phoenix?" Catherine shook her head.

"It's gone. Only the five of us are left."

"But... but surely _someone_survived."

"I wish they had..." Hope muttered.

"Well... then, what do we do?" Elizabeth asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. Catherine shook her head slowly.

"I don't know,"

**Hogwarts Castle, One year after Hermione's departure from the Astronomy Tower.**

"Professor, you wanted to see us? I brought Ron along, I hope that's okay."

"Yes, yes, come in. I'm glad you've come, Harry. Please sit down; we have important matters to discuss." Harry and Ron took seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked. Harry and Ron both refused. "Very well... What I am about to tell you will not be easy to hear. It's about your friend, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison. "What about her? Is she okay? Is she alive?" Dumbledore bowed his head.

"She has been captured by Lord Voldemort. Whether she is alive or not... we do not know."

"Where is she? Do we have a plan to rescue her?" Harry asked, glancing sideways at Ron who seemed too stunned to speak.

"We... do not. Her location is unknown, and we have no way of finding her."

"Wait," Harry said. "I think I know who can help us find her. They've helped us before; I don't see why they wouldn't now. Sir, we need to go back to San Francisco."

**Halliwell Manor, Three Days Later.**

"Yes, we were told to expect you," said Paige after Harry and Ron emerged from their manor's fireplace, brushing soot off of their robes. "Have a good trip?"

"I suppose so," said Harry darkly. "Although, under the circumstances, how my trip went is not remotely important."

"Well, aren't you in a good mood?" Paige muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You three have helped us so much and I'm being a complete jackass."

"Don't worry about it." Paige said, smiling. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"She's not dead, Paige." Harry said firmly. "She can't be..." he finished, more to convince himself than her.

"I know you want to believe that, Harry. I really do. We're doing all we can to find her, and if she's alive, we _will_find her." The attic door opened and Piper and Phoebe entered the room, Ron following closely.

"Here," Phoebe said, handing Paige a necklace which Harry knew had been very special to Hermione. "Try scrying with this." Paige took the necklace and attached the crystal to it. She swung it in large circles over a map of the world which Harry had supplied. After only a moment, the crystal dropped.

"The... Forbidden Forest?" Paige said.

"Of course," Harry muttered darkly. "Why am I not surprised?"

-.-

**Forbidden Forest, One Week Later.**

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you ready?"

"To storm a heavily defended building, search only God knows how many cells and find Hermione? No, not at all. Although, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Dumbledore's got a good plan, Ron." Harry said. "We'll be fine."

"A good plan? An insane plan is more like it! It sounds like something Catherine would have come up with." Harry shook his head and sighed.

"Honestly, Ron, I wish she was here. We need her for this..."

"Yeah, I know we do." Ron hesitated, then said. "C'mon, it's time. Let's go." Harry and Ron darted toward the imposing black structure in front of them. As they charged, more than fifty riders on broomsticks shot overhead. Casks fell from the brooms. They burst open on the ground, lighting the forest ablaze. Three large platforms were wheeled into position. Atop these platforms were massive catapults. Launching fireballs into the fire, the catapults provided for an excellent diversion. A diversion which lasted just long enough for Harry and Ron to enter the foreboding structure.

The two darted through dark corridors, searching for Hermione's cell. Halfway along a sloping passage, they were ambushed by a group of Death Eaters. Harry and Ron dove into rooms on opposite sides of the corridor as jets of light shot up the passage. Harry reached into the pocket of his robe and retrieved a potion vial.

Edging around the doorframe, Harry flung the vial down the corridor. The blast blew out a crater in the floor and scorched the walls. The Death Eaters were nowhere to be seen. Again, they charged deeper into the structure. Outside, Voldemort's army had been almost completely routed by the overwhelming forces of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Ron, wait here." Harry said after they had dispatched yet another group of Death Eaters. "Keep our exit clear. I'll go on and find Hermione." Ron hesitated, clearly not happy about splitting up.

"Fine." he said reluctantly. "Good luck." Harry turned and raced off. Harry didn't no how many corridors he ran down, nor how many Death Eaters he had slain along the way, nor did he realize how many cells he had to search before he found the one he hunted for.

Blasting the cell door off its hinges, Harry charged inside. The sight that met Harry's eyes made him feel sick. Hermione lay on the floor of the cell. Her body was bleeding and broken. Her hair was matted and her skin caked with blood. Her eyes were bloodshot and when Harry knelt over her she didn't seem to recognize him. The fact that she was still alive shocked him.

"Mione," Harry whispered, scooping her small form into his arms. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"You... shouldn't have come here... Harry." Her breath came in ragged gasps, and she seemed to be struggling to speak.

"I had to, Mione. I had to save you."

"He... he'll kill you." Hermione managed to say.

"Who? Voldemort? He's not here, sweetie."

"Not Voldemort," Hermione whispered. "I... I mean Grindel..." But before she could finish that single sentence, she lost consciousness.

**Halliwell Manor, Present Day.**

Harry sat in his bedroom, staring vacantly out of the window. He was so lost in thought that he never heard the person walk up behind him. Hermione stood behind his chair, and wrapped her arms around him. She gently nuzzled the side of her head against his.

"What're you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Just thinking," said Harry.

"About what?" Hermione pressed.

"About the day you were captured by Voldemort." Harry told her. Hermione laughed lightly.

"Which time?" she asked dryly.

"The first time," Harry replied.

"And just what made you think about that?"

"I don't know... I suppose I'm just thinking about how I'm the one who is destined to destroy a great evil and the fate of the Wizarding World is in my hands and if I fail, evil will rule the universe, and the world will plunge into darkness. And oddly, you've suffered far more than I have and... we're no closer to a peaceful life than we were nine years ago. I guess all this stuff that's happening is making me think more about the past, and what we should have done back then. Maybe we could have been more prepared now." Hermione sighed.

"There isn't anything more we could have done, Harry. You have to know that."

"I know, I know…" Harry trailed off. "I just hate this… not knowing what's out there, what's coming. I knew Voldemort. I knew how to fight him, what methods he'd use… what tactics… This new threat, whoever the hell it is, is… is… Wait a minute! I've just thought of something! When I found you that night, when you were captured by Voldemort you said that I shouldn't have come to rescue you and that he would kill me. I thought you were talking about Voldemort, but you said no. You said that it was…" Harry paused, struggling to remember what Hermione had said. "You said something about Grindel... You couldn't finish what you were saying, and when you woke up in St. Mungo's, you didn't remember anything about it."

"Where are you going with this?" Hermione inquired. Harry leapt out of his chair and started pacing. Hermione sat on the foot of the bed, watching him closely.

"What did that demon who attacked here a few days ago say?"

"He said that someone was coming for us." Hermione responded.

"Yeah, but who? He started to say his name."

"Gri... or something like that." Hermione said, still not certain what Harry was up to.

"Mione, I think you saw something when you were captured. I think you met this Grindel person, whoever he is. I think he didn't want you to remember and erased your memory. Can you remember _anything_ about that night?" Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, if someone used magic to erase my memory, there's no way I'll be able to remember anything." Harry sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Mione, you are the strongest, most powerful witch I know. If there's anyone who can break through a Memory charm, it's you." Nodding, Hermione closed her eyes. After five minutes of silence, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Harry…"

-.-

Harry and Hermione went down to breakfast early the next morning. Upon arriving in the kitchen, they found Ron and Ginny at the table, trading famous witches and wizards cards. Luna stood by the stove, cooking. Harry and Hermione took seats around the table. Harry told them what he had thought about the previous night, but both Ron and Ginny seemed to think he was grasping at straws.

"Harry, she was delusional at the time." Ginny said. "She probably didn't even know what she was saying."

"I know..." Harry muttered. Ginny tossed a wizard card onto the table, waiting to see what Ron had to trade. As Harry leaned forward to reach the plate of eggs Luna had just placed on the table, he gasped. He scooped up the wizard card and read it aloud.

"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard _Grindelwald_in 1945..." Harry lowered the card and looked across the table at Hermione.

"Grindel? Grindelwald?" he said.

"It's probably just coincidence." Luna told him. "Besides, it says Dumbledore defeated him."

"It's... not a lot to go on, Harry." Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about it." Harry said, standing to his feet.

"We'll all go." Ginny said, also standing.

"You four go on." Hermione said. "I'll stay here and watch over the girls."

"Can't Piper, Phoebe, and Paige do that?"

"Of course," Hermione said dryly. "And if a demon attacks they can just throw rocks at him until we get back." Harry sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go."

-.-

Hermione entered the nursery expecting it to be empty except for the girls. Danielle, however, sat by the playpen. She held Hope in her arms and watched Catherine and Elizabeth, a small smile playing on her lips. Hermione leaned against the doorframe, watching them.

"It's odd, isn't it?" Hermione asked, causing Danielle to spin around.

"What's odd?" Danielle asked, placing Hope, who had fallen asleep, back in her bed.

"That a very short time ago, you were being trained by demons. Yet here you are, surrounded by good, taking care of your sisters."

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Danielle said somewhat distantly.

"I just want to know one thing." said Hermione "What made you come to us? I know you said you never got to make a choice, but... a demon walking into the house of the Charmed Ones isn't a good idea. We could've killed you." Danielle shook her head.

"I knew you wouldn't," she said. "You're my mother and a good witch. I knew you would give me a chance, despite what your mind told you to do. That's one weakness good witches and wizards have. You're too trusting, Mum."

"I've been told that before," Hermione said idly. "But this time, I think I'm right."

"But you can't _know_," Danielle countered. "You can't be completely sure I'm not just playing you." Hermione considered her daughter for a long moment before replying.

"You're right, I can't be sure you're not playing us," she said softly. "I'm going off of my feelings here… off of faith. Heaven help me if I'm wrong, but… I trust you."

-.-

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle.**

"So, wait... you mean to say... Grindelwald is still alive?" Harry asked the headmaster incredulously. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Yes, the card is correct in that it says I defeated him. I did not, however, kill him. I was not powerful enough to destroy him, but I was able to strip him of his powers. Grindelwald himself lived on, however. Without his powers, he is no threat. If someone were to discover how to return them..."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "But who would have the power to do that." Harry stared around at them all and said,

"Voldemort,"

**The Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Castle.**

"What's so special about this place?"

"A lot of things, Danielle," said Harry as he led her over to the tower's railing. "This is where your mother and I shared our first kiss. This is where we prepared to destroy Voldemort. My life has changed many times in this tower. It has a special meaning to all of us. Spend enough time around us, and it'll change you, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, Danielle. Look, I don't know why you came to us. I don't know what made you leave your demon masters. All I know is that Hermione trusts you. Because of that, I trust you. It's difficult for Hermione to trust people. She's been through a lot and she's been betrayed by those she trusted. So, the fact that she trusts you is a really convincing factor. If she trusts you, you must be worthy of it. Just don't let her down."

"I don't plan to." Silence fell between them.

"Can I ask you something?" Danielle said, breaking the long silence.

"Of course,"

"Did you... have you ever... have you ever done something you wished you hadn't, and now you don't think you're worthy of someone's love?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, I have." Harry said quietly.

"And what did you do?" Danielle asked.

"I had your mother banished from the magical world," said Harry plainly. "I did it to protect her, to keep her safe but it ended up hurting her even more. It took me awhile to make up for it."

"And what do you suggest I do?" Danielle asked quietly. "To… to make up for it?"

"Depends on what you did." said Harry. "What _did_you do?" Danielle looked at the floor, took a deep breath and said,

"I killed someone."


	5. Return of the Dark Lord

-.-

**Chapter 5**

**Return of the Dark Lord**

-.-

"That… was a different time," said Harry delicately. "You were a different person then,"

"It… wasn't that long ago, Harry. I've never been able to forgive myself. Even when I was evil, I... I still couldn't understand why I was supposed to take innocent people's lives…"

"People make mistakes, Danielle. Everyone does. But you... you're making up for yours. You saw something that was wrong and you're doing everything you can to fix it."

"It doesn't help the people I killed..." Danielle muttered sadly. Harry shook his head.

"No, no it doesn't. Nothing ever will. The point is, you've got to focus on the people you _can_help. You can't change the past... well, technically, you _can._.. but still..."

"I just... I can't shake the feeling that I'll never be able to make up for the things that I've done."

"Well, the first step is to forgive yourself," said Harry. "You can have all the forgiveness from others in the world, but if you can't forgive yourself you'll never be able to move on."

-.-

"Well, we're not sure of anything yet," Harry told the others, all of whom had gathered in the manor's kitchen. "Dumbledore says Grindelwald's still out there somewhere. He reckons Voldemort could have restored his powers, but it would've taken a massive amount of power. Voldemort probably wouldn't have wanted to leave himself so vulnerable."

"I still don't believe it." Ginny said. "I mean, why would Voldemort resurrect someone more powerful than himself? It doesn't make sense."

"A lot of the things we've seen don't make sense, Ginny." Hermione countered. "It doesn't make them any less true." Ginny began pacing around the kitchen.

"All we can do for now," said Ron "is wait. Like Dumbledore said, we don't have any proof to support anything." He turned to Hermione. "What does Danielle think?" Hermione shrugged.

"She doesn't know anything about Grindelwald at all," said Hermione. "She was at a demonic academy and was hardly privy to Voldemort's plans. But, Ron, I think you're right. Right now… all we can do is wait."

-.-

**St. Mungo's Hospital, Two days after Hermione's rescue.**

"They're still not letting anyone in to see her?" Ron asked as he and Luna entered the hospital's waiting room.

"No, not yet," said Harry as Ron and Luna sat down in the row of seats across from him. "I went in a few hours ago, but she seemed scared of me." A healer approached them before Ron could reply, a grim look on her face.

"Harry Potter?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Hermione is asking for you." The healer said, and motioned for him to follow her. Harry scrambled to his feet and hurried after her, leaving Ron and Luna in the waiting room.

After while felt like hours, they arrived at Hermione's room. The healer ushered Harry inside and closed the door. Harry stepped forward and knelt at the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She let out a low whimper and looked up at Harry through tired eyes.

"Harry...?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mione?"

"What time is it?" Harry couldn't help but laugh, although a deep sadness pierced his heart as he heard the pained whisper she spoke in. It sounded as though it took every ounce of strength she had to say anything at all.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked her, gently stroking the back of her right hand. Hermione closed her eyes and didn't answer. Instead, she placed her hand on top of Harry's and gave it a gently squeeze.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come and get you..." Harry said quietly.

"You shouldn't have done it." Hermione whispered.

"What? Why?"

"I... I never planned to get out of there, Harry..."

"Mione... what're you talking about?"

"I wanted to die, Harry. If there's... you're too caring, Harry. Y...your concern for others clouds your better judgment. You should... have left me there..." This sentence seemed to tire Hermione out completely. She slumped back against the pillows, closed her eyes again, and let out a small sigh. Her grip on Harry's hand loosened, and Harry gently cupped her cheek as she fell asleep.

"This isn't your war anymore, Mione." Harry said. "It's mine, and I'm going to get you out of it, even if I have to lose you to do it." Harry stood and walked to the window. He whistled and Hedwig flew out of the sky and landed on the windowsill. Harry quickly scribbled out a note and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Take this to the Minister of Magic," Harry told the owl. "Make sure he knows I'm fully supporting his Anti-Muggleborn decree."

**Halliwell Manor, Present Day.**

"Now, drop in the mandrake root and we're done. Stand back first, though." Luna tossed the plant into the bubbling cauldron. A loud blast sounded through the kitchen and billowing white smoke filled the air.

"Nice work." Ginny said, coughing. She waved the offending smoke away irritably.

"You guys have learned a lot very quickly." Piper said, in a tone that clearly indicated she couldn't possibly be prouder of them.

"We had good teachers." Ginny said, smiling.

"Maybe so, but experience is better than anything we could've ever taught you."

"Yeah... sometimes I'm not so sure..."

"What's going on in here?" Phoebe asked, entering the kitchen, followed by Paige and Hermione.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said idly. "I was just teaching Luna some of the finer points of potion making… Hey, what's wrong, Hermione?" The others turned to look at Hermione, who had sunk into a chair at the table and was staring at the floor with a worried expression on her face.

"What?" Hermione said distractedly. "No, it's nothing, I just..."

"Mione, you've never been good at lying," said Ginny firmly. "Now, what's going on?"

"I just haven't felt too great lately." Hermione said, not looking up. "I've been feeling a little nauseous…"

"Any idea what could be causing it?" Luna asked. Before Hermione could answer, however, Phoebe said.

"At least you're not pregnant again." Upon spotting Hermione's expression, she said.

"Oh God, are you?" Hermione shrugged.

"It... it's a possibility."

-.-

"Harry? Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and gazed up at the figure standing over him.

"What the..." Harry began.

"Shh... be silent, Harry. There is much to say, and time is short." The figure standing over Harry came into focus and he leapt to his feet.

"_Voldemort_?"

"In a sense," Voldemort responded. "Although I am not the evil being you once battled against."

"Yeah, well... I find that difficult to believe."

"I'm not surprised. I do, however, hope that you will listen to me."

"Is this a dream?" Harry inquired, glancing around the dark chamber, which had finally come into focus.

"For lack of a better word, yes, this is a dream." Voldemort clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing. "You have little time, Harry. Your enemies are many and they are everywhere. Even among those you trust. The Ministry of Magic itself has been infiltrated." Although Harry wasn't completely convinced that Voldemort was no longer evil, Harry asked.

"Who? Who's leading the Death Eaters now?" Voldemort inhaled deeply.

"The Source,"

"So we _were_right!" Harry exclaimed. "Where is he? How do we defeat him?" Voldemort shook his head.

"I am only permitted to tell you so much, Harry, and I am afraid that I have reached the limit of what I can say. Now, you must go back to your friends and prepare for the coming battle. What is coming for you is far beyond what you can possibly imagine."

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed. "There's one more thing. What made you do this? I mean, we battled for so long. Why do this now?" Voldemort sighed.

"You recall the battle at Hogwarts two years ago?"

"Vividly." Harry said, bitterly.

"Both I and your friend, Ms. Granger, were... deceased... at the same time. Our spirits met during that time. Despite the things I had done to her, she used her last bit of strength to turn me from my evil ways. While she could not restore me to life, she did give me a much better afterlife... one I do not believe I deserve." Harry nodded.

"So... how do I get out of here?" Voldemort smiled.

"You simply... awaken!"


	6. A Bit of Demon Hunting

-.-

**Chapter 6**

**A Bit of Demon Hunting**

-.-

"Aw, honey, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around Hermione as the other women looked on.

"It's a great thing," said Hermione sincerely. "It's just..."

"You don't want to bring a child into the world when there's so much darkness around. Yeah, Piper felt the same way before Wyatt was born." Phoebe said, jerking her head in the direction of the eldest Halliwell. "And I'm going to tell you the same thing me and my lovely sister Paige told her over and over. There's a lot of good in this house, and in your family, and your friends. This child will be surrounded by good. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah, that's what we thought when we vanquished Voldemort." Ginny muttered. "Ow!" she exclaimed as Luna kicked her shins. "Oh, right! Yeah... yeah, there's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine!"

"Gin, you're as bad at faking sincerity as Phoebe is at keeping secrets." Hermione said. Phoebe burst out laughing at this. Soon the others joined in. The girls left the kitchen, still laughing. At the stairs, they all separated. Piper and Paige were going down to P3 and Ginny elected to go with them. Luna headed off to Magic School to meet up with Ron, and Phoebe chose to stay at the Manor with Hermione. Heading upstairs to do a bit of demon hunting, Hermione said,

"You know, you were right. There is a lot of good in this family."

"Don't forget your friends, too!" Phoebe exclaimed in mock outrage at being left out. Hermione shook her head and wrapped her arm around Phoebe's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"No, there's a lot of good in this _family_." Hermione said, winking. Phoebe smiled. "You three are like family to us, Phoebe."

"How do you do it?" Phoebe asked as Hermione opened the door to the attic. "Forgive people the way you do?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, I just..." An arrow struck Hermione's left shoulder. As she fell back to the floor, Phoebe scooped up a potion off a table. She didn't know what it was, or what it would do to the Darklighter she now saw standing near the Book of Shadows. She tossed it at his feet. Fortunately, the vial turned out to be filled with something that apparently exploded with the force of a small bomb when thrown.

The Darklighter exploded with a blast that shook the windows. Phoebe stared at the spot in which he had stood a moment ago and then dropped to her knees at Hermione's side. Hermione was already drenched in a cold sweat. She shook violently and her eyes were squeezed shut. Carefully, Phoebe removed the arrow and looked up toward the sky.

"Harry!" She screamed. "Ginny!" Two swirling pillars of light appeared in the room as Harry and Ginny orbed in.

"What is it, Phoebe?" Harry asked. "I was teaching a..." Harry suddenly realized what he was seeing and gasped. He threw himself to the floor next to Phoebe, Ginny close behind him. He placed his hands over her wound, and after a moment, it had vanished. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She gazed blearily up at Harry, Ginny, and Phoebe.

"Thanks..." she muttered, struggling to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, helping Hermione to her feet. She swayed slightly on the spot.

"Yeah," she said, gripping Phoebe's arm to steady herself. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"What the hell happened?" He demanded to know.

"A Darklighter attacked," said Phoebe. "He was in the attic when we came in… like he was waiting for us."

"I'm guessing you vanquished him, then," said Harry. "Judging by the fact that we've got to buy another rug to put under the Book's pedestal, that is,"

"Luckily you've started keeping potions ready in case of emergencies," said Phoebe. "I just had to grab one from the table there and pray it was something that went boom." Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione.

"And you're sure you're alright?" he asked her concernedly. Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine, Harry. Thanks to you and Phoebe anyway. Really, Harry," she added when she noticed Harry didn't appear to believe her. "I mean it, I'm perfectly fine. You should get back to your class" Harry hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave.

"I'll take care of her," Phoebe said earnestly. "She'll be fine." Harry nodded, gave Hermione a swift kiss, and orbed away.

"Well, another emergency avoided. Anyway, I'm going back to P3. Call me if you need anything." In a flash, Ginny was gone.

"_Are_you okay?" Phoebe asked, fixing Hermione with a serious stare.

"Yeah, it's just... this is the second time in two weeks that someone's tried to kill me. It's... odd. It's strange not knowing who you're fighting against."

"But we know now, sweetie." Phoebe said. "Harry said it really is the Source."

"Yeah, and he got that information from _Voldemort_!"

"True, but you supposedly turned him away from the Dark Side when you two were dead."

"Well, yeah, but… damn it, Phoebe, this is _Voldemort_we're talking about here… not to mention the obvious possibility that Harry was _dreaming_. But even if Voldemort did appear to him, we're back to _its__Voldemort_! What if he's lying to us?"

"Then we're screwed, that's what," said Phoebe calmly. "But me, I don't want to think that way. It won't help us. Anyway, I think instead of hunting demons we should just, I don't know... hang out, or something."

"Actually, I think a bit of demon hunting is precisely what I need."

-.-

**St. Mungo's Hospital, Eight Years Earlier.**

"So... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying... that we've done all we can."

"So that's it, then?" Harry demanded of the St. Mungo's healer. "She's just going to die?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. We've tried every magical way to heal her, and it has not worked." The healer paused briefly, as though she were considering whether or not she should say anything further. "Listen, it's not my place to tell you this, but... Hermione seems to be the sort of person that will fight to her last breath. She won't simply give up. I think... you should tell her that... that it's okay to... well... to let go." The healer shook her head and strode away. Harry glanced at Hermione's bed. The cuts and bruises from her time with Voldemort were still only too visible on her soft skin. Harry watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her sleep.

"Harry," Ron said, edging into the room. "I... I couldn't help overhearing, and..."

"And, what?" Harry shouted. "You agree with her?" Ron hesitated.

"You know she's right, Harry. Hermione _will_ fight this. She'll lose, but she will fight. I don't want to lose her anymore that you do, but we're going to anyway. Look, the Ministry approved the Anti-Muggleborn decree. Because of that, she has to leave the magical world. The Ministry won't care that she'll die if she leaves St. Mungo's. They'll force her to leave anyway, and if she doesn't, she'll be executed." Ron lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Listen... I know you love her. I understand that, I really do. But I have to say, if that were Luna lying in that bed instead of Hermione, I couldn't make her suffer through this. I wouldn't, and if you love her the way you say you do, you wouldn't either." With a sigh, Harry motioned Ron toward the door and closed it behind him. Slowly, he knelt at Hermione's bedside. Gently, he took her hand and gazed at her for a moment.

"Mione," Harry began. "I know you can hear me, so I need you to listen closely because we haven't got much time. I know what you're doing, Mione. You're fighting a battle you can't win simply because you feel like you'd be failing me if you didn't beat this. I just want you to know that you don't have to do this. It's okay to... to let go. None of us would blame you... we'd all understand." Hermione gripped Harry's hand firmly. This simple gesture told Harry everything he needed to know. Hermione was willing to do whatever was necessary to stay with him as long as possible. Releasing her hand, Harry left the room. The room was silent only for a moment. Two figures appeared in the room, one arriving in swirling blue lights, the other with a faint pop.

"Professor... are you certain about this?"

"Certainly, Catherine. I need to see Ms. Granger safely away. I have plans for her, but first, she must be healed. If you would..." Catherine stepped toward Hermione's bedside and placed her hands over Hermione's body. A golden glow emitted from her palms, and after several minutes, she lowered her hands.

"There," Catherine said. "She'll be fine now… physically anyway." Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent, I can take care of things from here." Catherine nodded.

"Sir... I know I earned my wings by saving Harry during Voldemort's attack, but..."

"But, what?"

"I just feel as though I could do more if I continued to help the Order... but I can't do that as a Whitelighter."

"Are you going to clip your wings?" asked Dumbledore. "Become human again?"

"I think so. I mean, with charges and everything, I wouldn't have time for the Order. I think that takes precedence over Whitelighter duties." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, if that's what you would prefer," With a nod, Catherine orbed away. Dumbledore looked down at Hermione, who was just beginning to stir.

"If only you knew..." he whispered. Scooping Hermione up in his arms, Dumbledore Disapparated.

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Nineteen Years after Voldemort's Defeat.**

"I can't believe Grindelwald never found this place." Paige said, gazing around the dark kitchen of the grimy old house.

"It's lucky he didn't. We're out of places to hide." Hope muttered, sitting down at the table. The others followed suit.

"So, what _are_we going to do?" Danielle asked, her gaze falling on Catherine.

"I don't know," said Catherine wearily. "I mean, we've got to face facts here. There's no possible way the five of us can overthrow Grindelwald. We'd need an army… we'd need… Wait a minute! That's it! It's _perfect_! I can't _believe_I didn't think of it earlier!"

"Kat... what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. Catherine glared at her older sister.

"I'm talking," she said, flipping to a page in the Book of Shadows and holding it up for them all to see. "about _this_."

**Halliwell Manor, Present Day.**

"Incoming!" Danielle exclaimed, flaming into the attic. Hermione and Phoebe looked up from the Book of Shadows as a tall demon shimmered into the room. An energy ball crackled over Phoebe's left shoulder. She ducked down behind Hermione, who blasted the demon with a wave of her hand.

"Well… so much for that." Danielle said in a rather disappointed voice.

"Danielle, what have you been doing?' Hermione asked as Phoebe stepped out from behind her.

"Nothing…" Danielle said innocently. Hermione fixed Danielle with a stare like only a mother could.

"I was _trying_ to see if my new potion worked." Danielle confessed quietly.

"And did it?" Phoebe asked.

"If it had, would I have needed Mum to vanquish the demon?" asked Danielle. Phoebe shrugged and Danielle turned on her heel and left the attic

"She's determined." Phoebe said, watching her go. "I've got to give her that."

"She is," Hermione agreed. "But I honestly wish she wouldn't go looking for trouble, because it usually finds us."

"And it just found us," said Harry as he entered the attic, followed by Ron, Luna, and Ginny. "Dumbledore just came through. We've finally got a location on the Source."

-.-

"Draco, I have a mission for you. Well, technically, I have two. I'll allow you to choose which one you'd prefer. The first is to infiltrate the Halliwell Manor and retrieve the Charmed One's Book of Shadows. The second involves joining Grindelwald's ranks and acting as a spy for me."

"But... if I go to Grindelwald and I'm discovered spying, he'll have me killed." Zankou nodded grimly.

"But if you are found stealing the Book of Shadows, you'll be brought to the Charmed Ones." Draco's eyes widened.

"Grindelwald is it."


	7. The Crossroads of Destiny

-.-

**Chapter 7**

**The Crossroads of Destiny**

-.-

"No, no! Go back! There's too many that way!"

"There's no way out that way, Harry…"

"Look out!" A hail of fireballs shot over their heads. Harry pulled Hermione and Ginny to the ground. Edging slowly around the corner, Hermione blasted the advancing line of demons. Several fell, but more continued forward.

"We can't keep this up much longer, Harry!" Hermione bellowed. "We're being overrun! We've got to go! Now!"

"We're not done here!" Harry shouted back as he aimed his wand out of the outcropping he hid behind and blasted a demon off of his feet. "The Source has to be stopped! We won't get another chance at this!"

**Halliwell Manor, Six Hours Earlier.**

"Not feeling well?" Piper asked as she entered the manor's kitchen and noticed Hermione sitting alone at the kitchen table with a pained expression on her face.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." Hermione replied without looking up at her.

"I know how you feel. I always got a little nervous before a huge battle." Piper sank into the chair across from Hermione. "Everything's going to be fine. We haven't come this far to fail now." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I…" Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Danielle, Phoebe and Paige all entered the kitchen at that moment.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Piper, standing to her feet.

"That's great," said Harry. "Except, you aren't going."

"What?" Piper exclaimed.

"Look, you and your sisters have been great help, but I'm not risking your lives on this. You don't have any powers. This time, there's nothing you can do. It's up to us now."

The sisters nodded, clearly unhappy but they knew they had no choice. Everyone said their goodbyes, each of them knowing they all might not be coming back. With a final wave to the Halliwells, the group orbed, Disapparated, and flamed out of the manor.

The Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix launched simultaneous attacks upon the Underworld. These assaults did their jobs well and redirected much of the Source's forces away from his lair, giving the Charmed Ones the time they needed to sneak inside. Unfortunately, an entire legion of demons awaited them inside. Nevertheless, they pressed on, eventually reaching the entrance to the inner chambers of the Source's lair, and to the Source himself. That's when all hell broke lose.

**Halliwell Manor.**

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked, entering the living room and throwing herself onto the couch next to her baby sister.

"Upstairs, putting the girls down for a nap." said Paige with a wide yawn.

"Sleepy?" asked Phoebe, resting her head on Paige's shoulder. She nodded as Piper came into the room.

"You know," said Piper inquisitively. "I think…" What she had been thinking, they never found out. A sudden burst of flames erupted in the middle of the sitting room and a demon the three sisters would recognize anywhere appeared before them.

"Zankou?" exclaimed Piper, her jaw dropping. "We vanquished you!"

"Did you?" he asked, gently pressing on his chest as though to check that he were still in one piece. "I'm very sorry, Piper, but I do believe you are mistaken." He blasted Phoebe with a fireball, which sent her tumbling over the back of the couch. Another fireball caught Piper in the shoulder, flinging her into the conservatory. Conjuring a crossbow, Zankou took aim at Paige, who didn't even have time to think about moving. Three arrows embedded themselves in her skin.

-.-

Piper awoke to a searing pain in her left shoulder. Ignoring her own injuries, she called for her sisters. No response. Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled blearily back into the living room. On the couch, lay Paige. Three poisonous Darklighter arrows lay on the floor. It seemed as though Paige had removed them herself. She was shaking uncontrollably and was drenched in a cold sweat.

Quickly checking on Phoebe, who's wounds were the same as Piper's and not life-threatening, Piper returned to Paige's side. Brushing Paige's dark hair out of her eyes, Piper gently assured Paige that everything would be fine, but even as she did, she couldn't help the tears from flowing. Desperately, she called for anyone who could heal her youngest sister, knowing that they were in the Underworld and would be unable to hear her.

"They… can't hear you… Piper…" Paige said. Piper took Paige's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"They're going to come back and heal you," Piper said as though simply stating it would make it happen.

"No one's coming, Piper…. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Piper asked, cradling her dying sister in her arms.

"For… never being able to be… the sister… you… really wanted." Paige said. It was clearly costing Paige a lot of strength to continue talking, but Piper, wanting to understand what Paige meant, said,

"I... Paige, I don't understand what you're..."

"I… was never able to be… Prue. I.. know that's who you really wanted. I… I… tried to… be her, I really did… but I never could… I knew you could never love me the way you…" The last of Paige's strength left her. Paige's eyes slid closed and Piper broke down completely. Paige had died believing she, Piper, didn't love her... or at least not as much as she did Phoebe and Prue. How could she have not _known_? Piper had said it, of course... of course she had. She had... She... No… she hadn't. Anger coursed through Piper's veins as she suddenly realized a terrible truth. She had never told Paige she loved her, not once. She had thought it, obviously, but she had never actually told her baby sister so and now she would never be able to.

-.-

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and a strange sight met her gaze. A broken candle lying in the floor. Odd. Lifting her head slightly, she noticed several other objects lying on the floor. Struggling to her feet, Phoebe looked around. The room was a wreck. All the furniture was broken and the windows shattered. She recalled Zankou's attack, but surely he hadn't done all that. A sudden, horrible thought entered her mind. Her sisters. They didn't seem to be in this room, so she expanded her search elsewhere. She quickly found Piper, who was being violently sick in the doorway to Paige's bedroom.

"Piper?" said Phoebe, helping her sister to her feet. Piper shakily wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"He killed her, Phoebe," Piper said hoarsely. "That fucking bastard killed her." Phoebe's gaze shifted from Piper to Paige's bed where Paige lay. She looked so peaceful, she looked as though she were sleeping… but Phoebe knew better. It was clear Piper had moved Paige upstairs to her bed. A terrible pain filled her and she wanted to cry, but she knew Piper needed her. She couldn't go to pieces now.

Helping Piper back downstairs, Phoebe noticed Piper's hands. They were cut and bleeding rapidly. She now understood that Piper had wrecked the living room in a grief-induced rage. Phoebe led Piper to the couch, but as they approached it, Piper screamed and fought free of Phoebe's grip.

"What is it, sweetie?" Phoebe asked. Piper pointed at the couch with a shaking hand.

"That… that's where she…" Phoebe nodded and led Piper into the kitchen instead.

-.-

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione as Ginny attempted to blast through a sealed door into the Source's chambers.

"I'm fine." she said, nursing a long gash on her forearm.

"I still don't like sending my pregnant wife into a war zone."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice." Hermione said. She looked over Harry's shoulder and asked, "Any luck yet, Gin?"

"Nothing!" Ginny exclaimed, punching the wall angrily.

"Fine, then we'll do it the old fashioned way. Stand back." She reached into her pocket and retrieved a potion vial.

"What is that?" Harry asked as she twirled the vial in her hands, shaking up the contents.

"Something you'll like," Hermione replied. "Ginny, we're going to need your shield."

"Oh, hell…" Ginny muttered as she engulfed the three of them with a bluish bubble of transparent magical energy. Hermione tossed the vial down the tunnel where it struck the magically sealed door and blew it and half of the tunnel to pieces. The dark chamber beyond was massive and the ceiling disappeared into darkness overhead. Standing on a stone platform, stood the Source. The three of them ran forward. The Source turned to face them, a grim smile on his face.

"So, you've finally arrived, I see," said the Source. "I knew the security measures put in place by my… associate… would not delay the Charmed Ones for long."

"Your associate? Who's that?" asked Ginny, but Harry thought he already knew.

"It's Grindelwald, isn't it?" Harry shouted out. "Voldemort restored his powers and now you're working with him, aren't you."

"Very clever, Mr. Potter," said a voice from their right. A tall figure in a black cloak stepped out of the shadows. Even though they couldn't see his face, they wouldn't have recognized him even if they had, it was clear to all three of them that this could only be Grindelwald himself. "So, the Charmed Ones grace me with their presence. Harry James Potter, responsible for the death of my second man, Voldemort. I must admit, I was somewhat surprised at how easily he fell.

"Then again, I did tell him that assaulting Hogwarts so soon was foolish and that I would not assist him. I did not and he perished and rightfully so. Voldemort's weakness was that he was quiet impatient. He could not wait for the… opportune moment to strike. I do not have that weakness…" Grindelwald paused and glanced at the Source. "Nor," he added. "do I have _yours._" Grindelwald engulfed the Source with a burst of flames from his fingertips, vanquishing him in an instant. "He was far, _far_too concerned with the Charmed Ones… with the three of you. He did not recognize a far more serious threat to us that I have long since known of. That threat is far more powerful than your Power of Three and today I intend to destroy it."

Harry didn't need to know anything about a threat to Grindelwald to know that he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to end the Power of Three when they were within his grasp. Grindelwald raised his wand, but Hermione was a hair faster and the weapon exploded in his hand sending shards of wood flying in all directions. The blast was just enough of a distraction to allow Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to dart out of the chamber and back up the corridor and away from Grindelwald.

-.-

Harry, Hermione and Ginny Apparated into the Halliwell manor. Danielle, Ron, and Luna appeared a moment later.

"Harry was right," Hermione told them. "Grindelwald's been working with the Source and with Voldemort! He's been…" She stopped speaking as she finally realized what she had been looking at. The living room was destroyed. Broken objects lay everywhere, several windows were shattered, their glass littering the floor.

"Piper!" Harry called. "Phoebe! Paige!" Footsteps approached from the kitchen. Phoebe helped Piper sit down on the bottom stair of the staircase and moved toward the others. Harry noticed that her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"Phoebe, what…?"

"Zankou," Phoebe said. "He attacked us and… and killed Paige." Ginny gasped, Luna clapped her hand to her mouth and Hermione moved toward Phoebe and pulled her into a consoling hug.

"Zankou…" said Harry, completely nonplussed. "I thought you vanquished him."

"Yeah, so did I," said Phoebe tonelessly. "We obviously didn't. Please tell me you vanquished the Source."

"_We _didn't," said Ginny sharply. "Grindelwald did."

"_Grindelwald_?" Phoebe exclaimed. "But then why did…" But the rest of her sentence faded away as she and the others noticed the spiraling blue portal that had appeared at the top of the stairs.

Everyone watched it closely as three young women emerged from it. They walked down the stairs, Piper moved out of the way so they could enter the room properly. Catherine glanced sideways at her sisters, who stood on either side of her. The three sisters smiled as they noticed the dumbstruck looks on the other's faces.

"So, tell me," Catherine asked, shifting her gaze to each of them in turn. "Which one of you screwed up the future now?"


End file.
